Flat panel displays typically consist of many BLUs. Currently, BLUs typically consist of an assembly of three or more singulated LED dies, a metal lead frame package, and elements such as phosphors and encapsulants. The cost of this conventional assembly is dominated by the metal lead frame package and multiple manufacturing steps. A conventional assembly with metal lead frame packages and LEDs has a large form factor. It is advantageous to reduce the cost and form factor of an assembly of LEDs.